Reid's Terror: A Criminal Minds Fan fiction
by xXKrystalBuckysSweetheartXx
Summary: A story of love at first site told by everybody's favorite doctor, Spencer Reid!


**Reid's Terror**

**A Criminal Minds Fan fiction (from Reid's POV)**

**By: ****xXkrystalluvsuXx**

**Chapter 1: The meeting, The kidnapping, The power of love!**

**It was late at night and I was sitting in my airplane seat reviewing the day in my mind. (_start flashback_)**

"_**Hello, Dr. Reid, Do you know where I might find Mr. Hotchner? I'm the Replacement for Ms. Prentice and I was told I have to find him." the beautiful flame red haired woman said as she flipped her hair out of her face.**_

"_**H-hes in his office over there" I stammered as she gave me a quick smile of thanks and walked away. "Wow, I thought to myself, She's gorgeous! And coming from me, thats like a 99.8 impossibility" I watched her softly knock on Hotch's door and heard him say "Enter." Then she closed the door and I returned to the book I was reading on particle physics. **_

_**An hour later, the two came out of the office and Hotch called a meeting. **_

"_**This is Krystal Taylor and she will be the replacement for Emily. She has experience in our line of work, so she will be able to track down the unsubs, and speaking of unsubs, JJ just told me of a new case in Las Vegas of brutal murders of young men about Reid's age" he explained as the sinking feeling in my gut began to get bigger. "I hope its not ****HIM****" I think in fear as hotch gives us the details of the case. **_

_**The pit in my stomach was getting bigger, and I knew that it wasn't because of the sausage grinder I ate for lunch, it was because the unsub was my uncle. The murders looked so similar to the scars on my back that I almost cried. It was obvious to me now, he had escaped prison! Now everything and everyone I loved was in danger and the only thing I could do was warn them. So I decided to tell them of the memories and scars I had so hard tried to forget. My nightmares from the past.**_

_**Morgan looks at me with great sympathy, and Krystal looks like she is gonna cry. "Oh Dr. Reid! I'm so sorry! Don't worry, I'll protect you!" Krystal says as she gets up to give me a hug. I can the feel the heat of my blush and Morgan smiles slightly at me. "Maybe something good will come out of all this" I think as hotch finishes the debriefing and we are off again to my hometown. (end flashback)**_

"**We're here, Dr. Reid" Krystal says to me as I get up out of my seat. I nod at her with a weak smile and follow her off the plane and to the Las Vegas PD. We get into the Prius that she had just rented and leave the airport swiftly. The closer we get to the Police department, the more uneasy I become. Krystal takes one of her hands off the wheel and squeezes mine tightly. I imagine she is just trying to comfort me. **

**We arrive at the department and Hotch is already there waiting for us. Morgan smiles at me deviously and says "Well Reid, it looks like someone has a little crush on you" I hadn't realized it, but Krystal was still holding my hand just like she had in the car. I blush furiously and Morgan just laughs. We go into the pd, and the day begins... sigh, I was hoping I could put this off just a little longer.**

**Then I noticed that Krystal had a strange book in her hand. I asked her what it was and she told me it was a shojou manga called Sailor Moon. She gave it to me to read and told me that all I had to do was ask for the rest of the volumes if I wanted to read them, she had them in her "Geek Bag" as she put it."Well, this doesn't look to threatening.. Maybe it will help keep my mind off my uncle" I think as I start to read the book. Much to my surprise, the book was actually rather good, but it did give me the urge to dress up like the "Tuxedo Kamen" character. An hour later, I had all the volumes read and I had it all memorized. Now, the only thing I had to do was rent a tux. Oh, and buy some roses to throw... I'll ask Morgan to come with me...just for safety's sake" I think as my wonderful idea to make Krystal mine was about to come to fruition. :3 **

"**Hey, Dereck, will you come with me to the tuxedo rental place? I have a plan to make Krystal mine, but I need a tuxedo... also, I want someone with me in case _HE'S _on the prowl" He smiles at me deviously again and I know it's a yes. We tell hotch we are gonna go get some coffee and will be back soon, and off we go. First we go to the tuxedo shop and I buy all the necessary parts of the "costume" thanking the woman for helping and next going to the florist to by two dozen roses. Lastly, we go off to starbucks and get the coffee we promised the team (a tea for Krystal) and I quickly change into my guise.**

**We return swiftly and I hand Dereck the note to meet me in the empty conference room I had prepared. I quickly sneak in there with no ones knowledge and wait for her there. He gives her the note and she walks over to the room with a puzzled look on her face. Then she enters and I pop out with a bouquet of roses for her dressed in my tuxedo Kamen outfit. Her eyes widen and tears start to form. "Spencer, this is the sweetest thing **

**anyone has ever done for me! But you know, you really didn't have to do this... I already love you" Krystal says just before she kisses me. **

**Later that night, Krystal and I were on our way to see my mother, and I had a sinking feeling that something bad was about to happen. We had to stop for gas so she gets out to pump it, telling me to stay in the car for safety. She was quite protective of me, as though she was my mother, but in this situation I greatly appreciated it. After she had finished pumping, she went into the station to pay for the gas. I waited for 20 minutes and she still didn't come out. I called her cell phone and there was no answer. It was if someone was trying to bait me out. Finally I called Morgan and he told hotch. I don't know how he found out about Krystal, but I vowed that I would save her even if it cost my life.**

**Just as I was about to drive away, I noticed that there as a note stuck in the door. It read: **

_**Spencer, If you ever want to see your team mate alive, come to the abandoned warehouse on 25th street and we will negotiate the terms. **_

_**P.S. Putting me in jail was a bad idea, Spencer.**_

**I rushed back to the department like my life depended on it. I had to show Hotch and ask him what he thought. I knew just going in there blindly was a VERY bad idea. After all, my uncle was not known for being the nicest person in the world. I guess psychopathy ran on my mom's side of the family.**

**I arrive at the department as quick as I can.. Krystal's life depends on it. I race to Hotch and tell him what happened and show him the note and he looks at it with that same serious look he always has on his face. "I think we should go, but we are not sending Reid in alone. Morgan, you go with him as backup and JJ and I will be waiting at the door for the signal. We all know how important to Reid Krystal is, so we must act swiftly. Okay, get ready." he says as he puts his hand on my shoulder as if to say, don't worry, we'll save her. I quake at the thought of seeing him again, but I know I must to save my loves life.**

**Meanwhile, at the warehouse... (Krystal's POV)**

"**You won't get away with this, Carredo! Spencer will come save me, and you will go back to jail where you belong!" I shriek as he ties me to a chair. Carredo just laughs as if he is going to kill me anyway, and I cringe at the thought. Spencer will be here, I just know it! **

**(Reid's POV again)**

**I barge down the door with Morgan behind me examining my surroundings. I don't want him to have too much of an advantage."Carredo! How dare you steal my Krystal! This I will not stand for! You may have been able to overpower me then, but not any longer!" I yell as he comes lunging at me. I grab him and then we start to fight. Fist to fist, toe to toe. I was winning. Who knew that the FBI was such a good outlet for me. Then there was a shot. Morgan had untied Krystal and she had grabbed her gun. After the shot I heard her say "Welcome to my world, bitch. You deserve whats coming to you in hell" **

**She ran over to me and pulled me close. "You're not hurt are you love? I was so afraid I would never see you again!" she said as she began to cry. I held her close to me and kissed her forehead. It was time to go back to the precinct. Man was I glad that was over. **

**After we returned, I put the cadaver of my hellish uncle in a casket and buried him in the cemetery in an unmarked grave. He really didn't deserve to be buried at all, but I have more compassion then he does. We then walked out of the cemetery hand and hand. My nightmare was finally over.**

**The car was still on loan, so we decided to finally go see my mother like we had originally planned, and that's where I planned to ask Krystal to marry me.**

**As we drove the asylum, my mind began to wander a bit. How am I gonna ask her? Will she say yes? Will she laugh at me? all these questions were going through my head and for the first time in my life, I had no Idea of the answer. Just then the car stopped and I looked up to see that all to familiar sign on the door. We walk in and I say to the nurse "Spencer Reid and friend here to see Ellen Reid" the nurse nods and brings us to her room where she is pleasantly surprised to see me. "Spencer! I didn't know you were in town! Oh, and who's your friend? Shes very pretty" she smiles at me knowingly and I introduce Krystal. The two of them talk for a bit and then I get down on one knee.**

"**Krystal Serena Taylor, Even though we have only known each other for a couple of days, I feel so drawn to you. I feel like it was fate that brought us together. I mean, I guess what I am trying to say is will you marry me?" I say as I pull out the ring from my jacket pocket. Krystal's eyes then get wide and start to tear up.. she clamps her hands over her mouth in astonishment and breathes a "yes" loud enough for only me to hear. I then put the ring on her finger securely and she kisses me with a intense passion. **


End file.
